


You Are My Slave

by melchan35



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchan35/pseuds/melchan35
Summary: Vivian (OC) boards the Death Star on a mission to find a new transmitter for R2-D2. Unfortunately the mission fails and Vivian finds herself in an unexpected place. Darth Vader's bed. Tied up and helpless, what will happen now? WARNING: Vivian X Vader: Fangirl fantasy! Don't like, don't read! (Story takes place somewhere after A New Hope. Vivian is just a tag along with Luke, Leia and Han).





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Mission Failed.

 

Moaning slightly in confusion and somewhat pain, Vivian managed to groggily open her eyes. Her vision was blurred; she could hardly make out objects around her. The only thing she seemed to notice was that the room was lit with a bright white light that made her eyes falter from opening completely. Her body felt heavy, and in her wooziness she found it hard to breathe through her nose, for her breathing pace was slowed and not enough oxygen could make it through to her lungs. Out of pure reaction, Vivian tried to open her mouth to help herself from feeling even dizzier and suffocation. She found she could only open mouth just enough for her lips to part. Her jaw seemed to have locked itself for the moment. She tried to move it and open it wider, but she was only causing herself pain. For the moment, her whereabouts didn’t cross her mind. Trying to snap out of the daze she was in was her main priority before she could move to anything else.   
Pulling her arms in an attempt to get up, Vivian found she got absolutely no where. Her fingers and hands were numb, matching the cold temperature of the room. When noticing the state her hands were in, she almost immediately become aware of the pain around her wrists. Her circulation must have been cut off by whatever is causing such tenderness. She tugged her arms again, only causing a sting grinding around both of her wrists. She gasped out quietly. She now opened her eyes completely, and blinked a few times as she began to regain clear sight, and now she was beginning to question where in the galaxy she was. The pain from her wrists was becoming unbearable now, matched with similar tightness around her ankles. Vivian gulped hard, her eyes darting around the room. It was very unfamiliar to her; different temperature, smell, appearance, and feeling. She struggled more now; her body was lightening, but she was only receiving more pain. She forced her head to glance to her hands. Chills shot throughout her body the moment she saw her wrists were bound together by some sort of black velvet above her head connected to metal. Such a thing caused Vivian to shoot her attention to notice the fact she was laying on her stomach on a dark coloured bed that she had never seen before in her life. It was soft; the silkiness caressing her body was the only thing that felt acceptable in this situation.   
Vivian buried her face into the pillow that lay in front of her. Great, she was tied up. She didn’t even have to look down to her ankles to know they were tied to the bed as well, one to one of the end bed posts, and the other to the other.   
She now registered the last thing in her memory before she could remember no more. She had boarded the Death Star alone, in search for a part missing from R2-D2’s transmitter. Her friends told her it would be too risky to return to the Death Star for such a thing, therefore they planned to let it go and restore it later in time. But, Vivian didn’t like leaving things behind. The part for the transmitter would be of great use to them, and so Vivian thought she would take it upon herself to complete the task. It’s not that the transmitter piece interested her as such, but her lack of patience and timidness overthrew her at times, and she craved for thrill and adventure. Visiting the Death Star alone on a mission would be a perfect opportunity to not only help her friends, but prove she’s not completely worthless when it comes to intelligent tasks.   
Well this couldn’t get any worse could it, Vivian thought to herself. Now she was causing much trouble for her friends; endangering them, and herself. How would she ever explain and apologise for this stupidity.   
She suddenly got another chill down her spine. Lucky the blankets were keeping the front of her body warm, or she could have been even colder. The blankets were a little too warm actually. Vivian noticed her body didn’t exactly feel quite right. Perhaps someone had done something too her. She glanced down to her chest, to check the shirt she was wearing. But when Vivian saw her bare chest, her body tensed up, and she froze. What…this can’t be happening… she cursed in her mind. She lifted her head and turned to see the rest of her body. And then it hit her. She was completely naked. She shot her head back to pillow. Calm down Vivian, there has to be a reason for this. Tears began to form around her eyes. She was scared. She had no clue where in the Death Star she was, and she couldn’t understand why she would be so exposed, and tied up in such a position. She clenched the muscles in her lower regions to check for any bruising or strange feelings. After she was completely sure that nothing foreign belonging to a man had entered her at any time, Vivian bit her lip and tried to force back the tears. Finding a way out of this awful place was her goal right now. Never in her life had she felt this humiliated. She stared up at her hands again, and began tugging furiously, despite the numerous gasps it was causing her to make. It was tied so tightly, she could already feel bruises forming. I must have been here for a while, but why, this isn’t right, what’s going on, where’s my friends, where’s Luke!? Her thoughts were running wild as she continued to pull hoping to free herself.   
I need to get away!  
Vivian pulled herself up onto her knees to help her get more strength. The velvet was fastened with skill; whoever put her here was definitely making sure she would never get away. She began to tug her legs to see if they would come free, but they didn’t, they were tied just as well as her wrists were. All this struggling and panic clouded Vivian's mind completely, everything else drowned out. She didn’t even hear a familiar and somewhat loud breathing sound as it entered the room as silent as a snake. A few more moments passed by and Vivian was beginning to give up hope for her freedom out of this mess. She gave a cry of defeat as tears began to roll down her face. Help me, Luke!   
Footsteps slowly approached the sobbing girl. It was then Vivian realised something wasn’t right. Once again a chill shot through her body. It could have been the room temperature dropping further, but it felt distinctly like as if dark eyes were watching her. Her thoughts trailed off to nothing now realising she heard breathing.   
Her eyes shot open as wide as they could, and she turned her head around to find out who this haunting aura and unforgettable sound was coming from.   
Vivian found herself staring like a helpless creature up at the one and only Darth Vader. Now she wanted to scream. Her heart began to race faster. Not only was she terrified facing the dark lord, but she was even more humiliated by the fact of the position she was in without a single piece of clothing on her body. Her entire body was exposed to him. There was nothing that Vader could not see.   
Vivian’s vulnerability was at 100%. There was nothing she could do to prevent being hurt or killed, and there was certainly nothing to prevent her from being raped.   
Vivian couldn’t take her eyes off of the black suited man, her heart pounded harder against her chest each second he remained silent and returned her stare.   
His breathing was the only thing breaking the silence in the room. A few more seconds of this torture passed by, until Vivian couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Please,” she begged in a soft whine, more tears falling down her cheeks, “Don’t kill me!”   
Darth Vader remained silent, not giving Vivian the satisfaction of an answer.   
“I’ll do anything, just please…” Vivian’s pleas shocked herself. She had always thought that if she were in a situation like this she would be jumping for joy. It was a fantasy of hers. She even had a deep secret admiration for the lord at hand. She had always imagined something similar to this to happen to her. Did Vader know her thoughts?  
Finally Vader put the poor girl at ease somewhat, and spoke, “It’s different in real life isn’t it.” he said in his cold deep monotone voice that sounded somehow robotic.   
Vivian froze. She took in what the lord had just said to her, and wondered what he was talking about. Her eyes full of innocence, terror, and pleading was somehow thrilling for Vader in a way. He hadn’t seen such a thing for years. It was all fuelling an inner desire that not only he had, but all men had. Being a Jedi, especially in his rank and position, contain much self control, and are not to expose themselves to such activities. But right now, he couldn’t just let the opportunity go to waste. There was a perfectly beautiful clothe-less girl in front of him, and what did he have to lose, it wasn’t like he had to cum inside the girl.   
“You are not the girl you wish to be.” Vader said. His voice gave shudders to Vivian. She admired it. But the fact she was uncertain whether or not he would harm her put her off completely.   
“Wh…what are you talking about?” she whimpered, lowering her head and closing her eyes in an attempt to help her current mental state. Once again the only thing that could be heard in the silent room was Vader’s breathing system.   
“Please let me go.” Vivian begged.   
“Impossible.” Vader rejected her plea. He now moved to the side of the bed to examine her body more closely. The sudden actions from the lord frightened Vivian. She tried to wriggle her body as far away on the bed from him as possible. Vader watched her struggle, and tilted his head to look down at her.   
Having Darth Vader standing over Vivian intimidated her. She couldn’t help but to break down into more tears.   
“Are you going to kill me?” she sobbed into the pillow. Her life was at stake here, and all she could do was wait to die, and cry in the process.   
“I will not kill you.” Vader’s words put a relief over Vivian, “But I do ask something of you.”   
Vivian shot her gaze up to him, trying to search somewhere in the mask for reason. The mask showed no emotion, and left Vivian to question the dark lord.  
“What do you want from me?” she asked, one last tear rolling down her cheek as she did so. Vader did not speak for a few moments. Anything but the silence again, Vivian cursed in her mind. Vader heard her thought, and instead of saying anything just yet, he reached a leather gloved hand over her. Vivian watched the hand, as it came into contact with her bare shoulder. The unusual gentle touch sent a jolt throughout her body. She had never felt something so calming before. Vader left his hand there for only a second, before allowing it to slide down Vivian’s smooth pale skin, trailing gently along her back. He halted it once it reached her hip, and slowly began to stroke over the fascinating curve. Vivian’s face flushed a light pink. Her body was becoming more relaxed now, especially after Vader confirmed that he would not kill her. But what else did he have in mind?   
“What I ask of you,” Vader began to speak again, receiving Vivian’s full undivided attention, “Is your submission.”   
Vivian’s wide eyes gazed up at him, “My submission?” she wondered. Did he mean that he wanted her to give him consent to have intercourse with her, so it wasn’t classified as rape?   
“But…” Vivian closed her eyes again, “Luke…” she whispered softly.   
“Is this not your fantasy?” Vader questioned.   
Of course it is. Vivian let out a sigh. She was scared, lost, confused, and had no idea what would come out of this mess. Would she be able to go back to her friends? Or was she going to be kept a prisoner here?   
“How do you know anything about my fantasies?” Vivian asked Vader.   
“Answer my question. Is this not your fantasy?” Vader re-asked his question, causing Vivian to gulp. She certainly didn’t want to make the lord angry, or displeased in any way. She bit down on her tongue to help her force an answer to exit her mouth.   
“It is my fantasy…” Vivian managed to say, “My lord.”   
Vader wondered why Vivian had called him her lord. Was it out of interest, or just pure fear of disapproval?  
“Then why so hesitant?” Vader continued to question the girl, who was now trembling at the current room temperature, and was becoming uncomfortable with the situation at hand.   
“Please,” Vivian almost choked, “I’m scared, my lord.”   
The fear for her life was returning in Vivian, in her body language, and in her voice and eyes.   
“What do you fear?” Vader asked.   
Vivian’s breathing trembled, “I fear for my life! I don’t want to die!” she admitted, forcing back more tears so she didn’t appear weaker in the eyes of this evil man.   
Vader frowned behind his mask. He had stated to her already that he would not kill her. Did she consider him a liar?   
“I already told you. I will not kill you. I ask for your submission.” Vader repeated himself. He tried to be tolerant with the girl; after all it must have been overwhelming that suddenly she becomes a clothing-less prisoner of one of the darkest lords in the galaxy. Vader withdrew his hand from Vivian, and waited for her to speak.   
But Vivian did not speak. She had no idea what to say. Her fantasy was coming true, but she didn’t actually mean for it to. She never considered the consequences, or that it would be this difficult. She remained silent. There was nothing she could say now. Even if she refused to submit to Vader, she had a feeling that it wouldn’t be enough to stop him anyway, and even if it was, he would more than likely kill her.   
“Will you submit to me?” Vader asked Vivian again.   
Vivian gulped. She didn’t have a choice. She wanted it, but at the same time, she didn’t. What could she tell her friends? That Darth Vader captured her (because she was stupid enough to go to the Death Star), took her prisoner and had sex with her? Surely not.   
Vivian ignored her senses for the moment. Vader seemed to be basing all this off the fantasy she had about him. She didn’t understand how he would know such a thing, but she didn’t dare ask again.   
“Yes.” She finally said, “I submit to you.” She was completely out of her mind, she couldn’t even believe what she was agreeing to. Vader wasted no time. With that answer, he took hold of Vivian, and flipped her onto her back.   
Vivian cringed. She felt even more exposed and embarrassed now. But she supposed it wouldn’t matter. She would have to see Vader himself exposed soon as well.   
Vader let the back of his glove brush over Vivian’s cheek, and continued on down her neck. Vivian began blushing again. There were so many things she wanted to say and ask the Jedi, but she feared it would irritate him. Vader raised his glove again to Vivian’s face, except this time he brushed two fingers over her mouth, requesting for her to accept them.   
Vivian’s dream was coming true. The only thing she could do now is act upon it as best as she could, and set aside her fears. She accepted the leather covered fingers into her mouth, and closed her eyes as she sucked on them willingly. Vader watched contently, as he slowly slid his two gloved fingers in and out of the warm wet mouth. Vivian couldn’t help but to let out a small moan at the seductiveness of the situation.  
Vader smirked behind his mask at the noise he had forced the girl to make, and now allowed his other leather hand to caress her body. He slid it down her stomach and along the side of her body, outlining her hips once again.   
Vivian began to crave his touch more and more. The leather gently running along her body, and seducingly forcing in and out of her mouth already made her excited. She could feel herself becoming wet already. Vader withdrew his fingers for a few moments; Vivian looked like she desperately needed to say something. She let out another moan, and opened her eyes to look up at Vader again.   
“Please, my lord.” She said softly, “The bonds…they’re hurting me.”   
Please untie them.  
Vader examined her expression for a moment before speaking, “You request me to untie them?”   
“Yes. Please.” Vivian answered almost immediately. The pain was ruining her performance, and Vader could see that. He wanted submission, not distraction.   
“If I do so, you are not to make any attempt for escape. Is that clear?” Vader asked.   
Vivian nodded quickly. She wanted to be ridded of the pain. Even if she tried to run away, what good would that do? She’d be caught no doubt, and even if she wasn’t she wouldn’t like to make if far without clothing.   
Why would I want to escape my fantasy?  
Vader moved to the tight velvet that bonded Vivian’s hands together, and untied them with ease. It made Vivian feel rather pathetic that in every attempt she failed. Once they were free, Vivian pulled her hands to in front of her, and scanned over the bruises around her wrists. She sighed deeply with some relief from the pain, and noticed Vader began untying her ankles as well. Thank you.  
Vader resumed his position from before after untying the binds, and watched Vivian again. Vivian blushed, and surprisingly made the move of continuation herself. She reached for Vader’s hand, and returned it to her mouth, beginning to suck eagerly on the two leather fingers again. Vader was somewhat taken back and yet amused at how Vivian was so keen now. He pumped his fingers in and out of her mouth again, and after a few moments he withdrew them again. He knew they were wet enough, and therefore now lowered the fingers down to a much more sensitive part on Vivian’s body. He gently forced the two fingers through the folds of her beautiful shaven pussy, now realising his fingers didn’t have to be wet, for she was quite wet already.   
Vivian let out a moan of excitement as Vader’s fingers brushed over her clit, and slid down further to her entrance. The Jedi ran the fingers up and down a few times, creating a great sensation for Vivian.   
Vivian thought that she would pass out from all the thrills and seduction. Vader was just being too kind to her, and she loved every moment of it. She never would have thought he would be such a gentle creature. This whole situation, Vivian thought, it looks like I’m on some operating table and Darth Vader is my doctor. She stifled a moan with that thought, and shut her eyes again.   
Vader wondered if that thought was meant to be a good thing, or a bad thing. Bright lights weren’t exactly how he planned to continue this situation with. But for now, Vader left it as it was, allowing Vivian to ride out on that thought, whether it was good or bad. He placed his spare hand on her hip, to feel as if he had complete control over her. In Vivian’s fantasy, that was what she loved the most. She wanted to be overpowered; someone who could take control and force over her. Vader continued to rub her for a few more moments, before thinking it was time to move on, before he became sore in his lower regions. His fingers slipped down to Vivian’s entrance once more, pausing once they reached there. Vivian knew what was about to come. She had pictured it all before. She opened her eyes, and watched down at the powerful leather glove. Vader pressed against the wet suppliant hole, causing Vivian to let out a sigh of pleasure.   
“Please…” she accidentally begged the dark lord. Shit I hope he doesn’t stop, I want it so bad. Vader grinned, but Vivian couldn’t see that, so she was becoming quite nervous. The powerful man pressed harder against the entrance, forcing one finger in. Vivian let out a small cry. Pleasure shot through her body. Vader enjoyed watching the girl suffering under his power, and began to withdraw the finger, before forcing back in for re-entry. He kept this up, continuing the action, but ever so slowly. Through his glove he could tell she was tight. Her virginity had been broken, but only just. She may not have had intercourse before, for virginity can be broken by much more than just sex. Either way, Vader was pleased she was tight. Inexperience would be such a thrill, even more so by the friction it will cause over himself.  
Once Vader was sure one finger could slide in and out of Vivian with ease, he allowed another finger to force into the girl, causing her to let out another cry.   
Vivian bit down on her lip again, trying to hold in her moans and whimpers. Would the dark Jedi consider her weak, or did he enjoy it?   
I hope he doesn’t mind I’m a virgin.  
Vader smirked, he enjoyed this more than anyone could imagine. The thought of a virgin made him swim with desire. He hadn’t felt so excited and interested in anything for years. He couldn’t help himself. He may have been a very well trained secluded Jedi, but a Jedi is still a man, and he still carried desires, desires that were forbidden to fulfil.   
Vader held back a smug laugh, and decided to replace it with a smug comment instead.   
“A virgin?” he questioned haughtily, making Vivian open her eyes and blush rapidly up at Vader. Now she was even more embarrassed. She didn’t know whether Vader thought that was a bad thing or a good thing.   
She let closed her eyes again and let out a sigh, “I’m sorry.” She apologized to the powerful man.   
“Why do you apologise for your purity?” Vader asked.   
“I do not want to displease you.” Vivian answered right away, trying to hold in her moans from Vader still pumping her with his fingers. Vader grinned again,   
“It does not displease me in the slightest.” He said, causing Vivian to feel relieved again.   
Vivian couldn’t believe what was happening to her. She was still processing everything. In the back of her mind she was still wondering what would happen after this. Part of her hoped she would be kept as Vader’s sex slave, but she knew she had to be free to go back to her friends like normal. She wanted both. Her friends would be worried about her, and definitely come looking for her. Luke would. No point worrying about later right now. Vader finally withdrew both fingers from Vivian, causing her to watch him carefully. She didn’t want him to stop, but she knew something else had to be coming; something much better. Vader now completely climbed onto the bed, and moved himself right near Vivian’s end. Vivian’s heart pounded so hard against her chest that she could feel it in her throat. She longed to see the dark lord, Darth Vader’s manhood. She hoped now was the time where he would reveal himself to her. Please let me see it.   
With a single movement of one of Vader’s hands, the lights toned down. The room was now only lit very dimly, only just enough light to still be able to see each other.   
Vivian was relieved somewhat, at least her body wasn’t completely exposed under a bright light anymore. Her embarrassment faded, and she waited patiently for the dark lord to take himself out. Her level of stimulation rose rapidly. A dark room, Darth Vader watching over her, the artificial-like breathing system; it was all such a turn on to her. Vader knew this. He could read her every thought. After a while longer, Vivian’s attention snapped on Vader, when she saw his arms move, directing his hands over where his genitals would be held. Vader played with the piece of his suit for a moment or two, before successfully exposing himself in front of Vivian’s very eyes.   
Vivian blinked a few times; her eyes were glued on the penis. The size was quite impressive. So impressive in fact, Vivian was too overwhelmed to stay in the position she was in. She almost immediately pulled herself up into a sitting position. Vader eyed her cautiously. His exposure would give Vivian a good opportunity to run.   
But running was not what Vivian had in mind. Here it goes.   
Vader expected Vivian to try some sort of trick. He watched her carefully, searching to read her actions. Vivian blushed and gulped before she climbed forward to Vader; her face just inches away from his uncovered member. She looked up to Vader.   
Vader returned her glance. Butterflies were fluttering up a storm inside Vivian’s stomach; she had never felt this nervous before.   
“My lord, may I please…” Vivian gulped, May I please suck you?  
Vivian searched for the right words; nothing sounded appropriate to say to the powerful lord.   
“If that is what you wish.” Vivian heard Vader answer her question. Her eyes suddenly beamed up at him; a look Vader had never seen before, not since he was with Padme. This was the perfect time, Vivian thought, to express her admiration and her lust for such a thing to happen to her.   
Vivian blushed even more, as she took the already hardened member into one hand. She couldn’t help but wrap the other hand around as well, to get a better grip on it. With that in place, Vivian forced her lips to meet the warm lord.   
Vader watched down at Vivian displaying continuous pecks of affection. He hadn’t felt or seen such a thing for most of his life. Though the sensations were light, Vader enjoyed them greatly; but it wasn’t enough to let Vivian have the satisfaction of hearing a noise comes from him.   
Once Vivian was satisfied with covering the manhood in kisses, she then began to switch to gentle licks. She dragged her tongue over the warm soft skin, creating more of a feeling for Vader. Vader eagerly encouraged the girl by placing his hand behind her head commandingly, stroking over her hair.   
Vivian knew that Vader must have been enjoying her touch. It didn’t seem like him to just do such a thing if he didn’t want it.   
Satisfied with the reaction, she wasted no time, and forced her lips over the tip of the cock, now sucking willingly on it. Vader winced at the sudden pleasure.   
Vivian could have sworn she heard a slight groan, or a change in breathing pattern from Vader. On the inside, she was swimming with desire, yearning for more of this man. She now took as much of the cock into her mouth as she could, eagerly sliding her lips over it as fast as she could. She found herself moaning more than Vader was. Vader gripped the back of her head more tightly, and forced her to take more of him into her mouth, causing her to gag slightly. His body was getting flushes of excitement, he could hardly wait to act upon them, and fulfil his needs as a man.  
As much as Vader loved the contact from Vivian’s mouth, he didn’t want to release like this; he wanted the greatest and most powerful force that only two bodies could share. Gently but demandingly, Vader placed a glove on Vivian’s shoulder.   
Vivian took the throbbing cock from her mouth, and glanced up to the sith.   
Vader now placed his other hand on Vivian’s other shoulder, and began to push her backwards. Vivian watched the lord and allowed him to control her. She followed his pressure, and accepted being pushed back down to lie on the bed.   
Vivian watched Vader. She knew he had to be ready to make love to her now. But before that would happen, she longed for him to speak to her. Just to hear his irresistible voice just once more. Please say something.  
“Your submission is fit. Will you allow it to persist?” Vader asked.   
Vivian almost moaned at just hearing him speaking to her.   
“Yes. Definitely.” She breathed.   
Vader moved closer to her. He placed both his hands on her hips. Vivian’s heart began pounding again. It was time. In a matter of a split second, Vader flipped Vivian over, so she was lying on her stomach. Vivian’s eyes shot open wide. Did he plan on doing her from behind? Oh what a turn on, she moaned. It was a shame that she couldn’t watch him, but feeling him would be enough to make her cry out for him, for more. Vader placed his hands back on Vivian’s hips, and more roughly pulled her to her knees. Vivian followed the forceful action, and presented herself eagerly; her legs wide with wanting and lust. Vader moved closer to her; so close that she could feel his belt brush over her. The dark ruler held himself in one hand now, and pressed it against the still moist pussy in front of him. Vivian closed her eyes and let out an extended moan into the pillow she buried her face into. Vader ran his hand down her back again, giving her shivers of joy, and somehow gently reminding her everything will be okay. Once his hand was down further enough, he latched it back onto Vivian’s hip, and began to prod himself teasingly at her entrance; each time earning a moan or whimper from her.   
Vivian clenched the blankets tightly in her grasp, and tried her best to wait out the torture from the man. Vader slid himself up and down Vivian a few times, creating more moisture, and more delight for himself. He took the opportunity to tease himself and Vivian; after all her had not had this chance for more than half his life. He teased for a while longer, before he couldn’t handle it anymore.  
“Prepare yourself.” He told Vivian. He then located her entrance again, and slowly and slickly forced himself inside the tight hole.   
Vivian let out a much louder cry than her others at the sudden rush of pleasure placed in her. This time she knew what she heard; Vader skipped a breath, clearly plagued by such bliss. Taking in the pleasure, Vader paused for a few moments, wondering if he could actually perform this act in his condition. Skipping a breath wasn’t a good sign, but now that he had a taste of this godlike act of nature once again, he definitely could not refuse, even if it would kill him. He withdrew himself slowly, and almost immediately slammed back into Vivian to receive more pleasure by force.   
Vivian cried out with moans and sighs into the pillow. Vader kept this up, now thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace. He knew he had to take it slow and keep himself stable. If he got out of control who knows what would happen to him.   
“Ah!” Vivian gasped, “Please my lord.” She moaned. She so desperately wanted Vader to go faster, she knew not of his condition, and just considered this as teasing her. Vader wanted to increase his current pace too, but he was debating whether or not he should; either way it felt so irresistibly good.   
“What do you plea for?” Vader questioned the begging girl; he wanted to see just how much she would beg for him.   
Vivian let out another extended airy moan, “I-…” she tried to say, but Vader’s continuous thrusting into her didn’t help in the least, “I want…more…” she finally whimpered. Vader smiled, planning to question her a little more.   
“More?” he wondered.   
“Mmm…” Vivian moaned in response, “Please my lord, I wish you to be more forceful with me; to go at a faster rate!” she begged him, only giving Vader a thrill out of this performance.   
“Be careful what you wish for.” Vader warned her.   
“I want it.” Vivian sighed.  
Having that said, Vader couldn’t help himself. He lunged at her, throwing his arms around her stomach and forcing her harshly down lower on the bed with his weight. Vivian gasped at the sudden outburst. Now completely on top of her, Vader gripped her tightly, and began to thrust much quicker than before. He flinched at the abrupt change of pleasure, and let out a small groan. Vivian cried out in pure ecstasy. Her cries echoed against the room walls; she finally was getting what she had wanted for so very long. Her fantasy.   
Vader allowed one arm to stay wrapped around Vivian for support, and the other wandered up; his hand groping one of her soft breasts.   
“Ohhh!” Vivian whined at his touch. She loved every single moment.   
Vader squeezed her breast a few times before forcing his hand up further, reaching her throat. Vivian panicked a little. What if Darth Vader planned to choke her?   
She gulped as she now felt Vader gently squeeze. Please don’t kill me.  
Vader heard her thought, and began rubbing up and down her neck now.   
I will not kill you, he answered her.   
Vivian heard Vader’s voice in her mind, and wondered how in the world that could be possible. You can hear me think?   
Of course.   
Vivian let out a sigh of relief. Although she couldn’t think anymore; Vader was hitting that spot inside of her now, and the constant pounding into it was beginning to make her dizzy with immense pleasure. Vader was now letting groans escape more frequently; he couldn’t hold them in any longer. This pleasure was so powerful; the most powerful force in the all the galaxies. Vader knew seeking this was only pushing him close to corruption. Afterwards he would more than likely find himself craving to fulfil the need everyday. But that’s what Vivian is for, he thought privately. Perhaps he could keep her here to accomplish his desire for sex when he is in need. It was a risky plan, but he would have to think it over later, right now he needed to do things one at a time, and the task at hand now was to satisfy himself with a release. His breathing system had quickened, and Vivian noticed this in an instant. Every time she heard that mask inhale and exhale, and the man behind the mask groan, she couldn’t help but let her moans become louder. It was all so seductive having the dark lord’s arm tightly around her holding her, and his other hand around her neck reinforcing control over her as he pounded her as fast as he could.   
“M-my lord.” Vivian moaned, “I…I want to hold you.” She admitted.   
Vader didn’t want to pull out to switch positions, but the thought of the girl clinging to him like a helpless child made his member jerk. He let out another groan, before relieving Vivian of his weight. He forced himself to pull out, and flipped Vivian over as fast as he could. Once she was on her back, she looked up to the emotionless mask. She knew behind that, his eyes must have been just as full of lust as hers were. Vader instantly forced himself on her again, fighting to find her entrance with his cock. Vivian threw her arms around the heavily armoured man, pulling his helmet to rest beside her cheek. She wanted to hear that heavy breathing as close to her as possible. Vader grabbed his member roughly, trying to locate its destination easier. Once he found it, he thrusted back in almost immediately, causing Vivian to gasp.   
Vader’s breaths quickened again, as he began to pick the speed up to where it was before.   
“Oh, my lord,” Vivian mumbled, “Thank you.”   
Vader wondered for a moment why Vivian was thanking him. Really, it should be him thanking her in a way. After all, he had taken her prisoner, and practically forced her to submit to him.   
This lustful act continued for a matter of minutes. Both were getting closer and closer to reaching their climax, and were clinging together tightly, wanting to savour every moment they had together for this battle. Vivian was moaning and crying into the Jedi’s shoulder, while Vader was groaning, and trying to keep his breathing under control. Vivian realised the room was no longer cold, or at least she wasn’t anymore. Hot flushes ran through her body, she could feel herself building up for a release, but she didn’t know whether she could find the courage to mention such a thing to Vader.   
“M-my lord-d, I…” she tried to speak, but her words just came out into a jumble of nonsense. My lord, I’m going to orgasm for you.  
Vader let a loud groan at hearing that thought of Vivian’s. For me…will you?  
“Y-yes!” Vivian cried out, wrapping her legs around Vader’s hips.   
Vader’s pace quickened, if that was even possible; helping Vivian reach her orgasm and have a strong pleasuring one at that.   
“D-Darth Vader!!” Vivian unusually cried out, “I’m cumming for you!” she screamed into Vader’s shoulder.   
Vader had never heard such a pleasure-filled cry for him before; it only contributed in putting his release on the line. No longer than 20 seconds later, Vader couldn’t hold out any longer. He knew he couldn’t cum in the girl. She would fall pregnant. There was no contraception to prevent a Jedi baby. But Vader didn’t wish to pull out; he felt he had every right to cum inside Vivian. I will be forced to pull out.   
Vivian didn’t want Vader to pull out. She wanted him to fill her with his load. Then she would have the satisfaction of knowing the dark lord had came in her, but was pregnancy worth the risk? But…  
Vader didn’t want to chance it, but he was too flushed with ambition and power, he couldn’t bring himself to pull out of the beautiful hole.  
Vader groaned. He desperately pumped himself into Vivian now, preparing for his release. With a loud growl, he pulled himself out of Vivian and tugged furiously at his member. In a split second, he threw back his head, and released his seed over Vivian’s thigh. Vivian blushed and moaned over hearing and feeling the dark Jedi release his tension over her. She couldn’t believe it. The dark lord, Darth Vader, had just engaged in sexual intercourse with her. Where would it lead from here? How would they act around each other? Who would find out? Is she a prisoner forever? Where was Luke? What would he say?   
Many questions lingered in Vivian’s mind now. The fun had finished. Now reality was going to kick in.   
Vader took a few moments to steady his breathing pattern, before tucking himself back into his outfit.   
Vivian glanced at Vader, trying to catch her breath. She could tell he seemed exhausted, maybe even a little more than she was. Vader didn’t face her. He stayed silent for many moments, sitting on the end of the bed.   
Vivian tried to work up the courage to speak to him; there were so many things she wanted to say and ask. What he had planned for her now? How could he read her thoughts? Isn’t that a bit dangerous?   
Just as she was about to ask questions, Vader stood from the bed, and seemed as if he had every intention of walking out of the room and leaving her there.   
“W-wait!” Vivian called, “Please…my lord.”   
Vader paused, and turned to her now, already admiring her naked form again.   
“Where are you going? What’s going to happen now? How can you read my thoughts?” Vivian questioned, confused as all hell with Vader’s lack of speech and reasoning.   
“What will become of you now,” Vader said, “Will be entirely up to me.”   
Vivian gulped and blinked a few times, “What will you make of me?”   
Vader paused. He did in fact have a plan for the girl, but he would need to gain much of her trust, respect, and alliance. To gain that, he could think of nothing better than keeping her with him, to serve him as a slave. A sex slave.   
“That will be determined in time. For now, you will remain here, as my prisoner.” Vader stated.   
Vivian gave a worried expression across her pale face. If he was going to keep her as a prisoner she would definitely be putting her friends up to an uneasy task, especially one in which involved breaking into Vader’s room.   
“A…Prisoner…” Vivian sighed.   
“Precisely.” Vader said, “You shall stay here. I will be back later to question you. If you try to escape, the bonds will be restored.” He warned; his voice giving Vivian a shudder of delight. She wasn’t surprised she would be held as a prisoner; the only thing she found confusing and odd was that Vader was treating her as if he never shared a single intimate moment with her. It was almost like he had forgotten about it entirely.   
“I understand.” Vivian mumbled.  
“Then, I will observe you later.” Vader said, before moving off towards the exit now.   
“B-but! My lord!” Vivian called out again, hoping to get another question or two in before he left. The Jedi was becoming irritated, but kept his calmness and turned to the lost girl.   
“I have a few questions…like, will I be receiving clothes?” Vivian asked as politely as she could.   
“I shall answer questions you have, once I return.” Vader said, before rudely exiting the room before Vivian could protest.   
The door locked, and now Vivian climbed under the blankets to avoid shivering.   
She was feeling even more confused, lost, and completely alone. She never knew going on a mission like this would end up this way. She never had any intention to be captured. Sure enough she would have explored around more than she should have, to catch a glimpse of people she had never seen before, and mostly the dark lord himself, but she didn’t plan for it to go this far. She definitely saw all she needed of Darth Vader to last for a lifetime, but how could he do such a thing to her?   
“Just another filthy man?” she asked herself before sighing, “I suppose even the most powerful of men need to relieve themselves.”   
She curled up in the bed, she forced thoughts of her friends and future from her mind for the moment, and soon her fatigue got the better of her; she fell asleep within minutes, and began to dream about how different things might have been had the mission been a success.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
A New Life

 

The room was silent for the moment. Darth Vader approached with caution, kneeling down before the hooded man in the dark chair.   
The emperor watched Vader carefully, sensing an unfamiliar sentiment in him. He wasn’t able to tell what it was quite yet; it seemed almost like relief and contentment, although he knew Vader would try to hide any emotion like that as well as possible. Either way, the emperor decided to keep it in mind, and look further into Vader by watching his every move in future, but for now, he wished to know what Vader was reporting to him for.   
“What brings you before me, Lord Vader?” the emperor asked.   
Vader was usually more trusting when confronting his superior about something, but strangely, this time he was nervy.   
“A young girl was caught trespassing here on the Death Star.” He said outright, causing the emperor to blink at what importance could that have concerning him.   
“And what makes you think she is of any significance?” he wondered.   
Vader silently gulped, “She is part of the rebel alliance.”   
The emperor snapped to attention now, “Who is she?” he questioned, demanding immediate response.   
“Her name is Vivian Telestria. I’ve encountered her before…She often gets around with Luke Skywalker.” Vader answered, feeling a bit awkward calling his son by his full name.   
“I see, a certain relation of yours.” The emperor teased slightly, “When did this girl arrive here? Are there any others?” he continued to question.   
“She came alone. It is uncertain when she arrived. She hasn’t been questioned yet. But I highly doubt she was here long before her capture.” Vader answered.   
“When do you plan on questioning her?” the emperor pried.   
“As soon as she awakens, it seems she fainted.” Vader hid his lie with ease, “But she can be of more use to us.” He added.   
The emperor stared at him, wondering if this may be what’s causing Vader’s unusual mood.   
“How so?”   
“Not only does she provide information that is useful, but I believe that I could influence her to our side. She could be an incredibly handy spy for us.” Vader explained his plan.   
The emperor stared at Vader a few more moments, “I see.” He said, “What makes you sure she’ll betray her friends so easily?”  
“She is a very easy target at the moment. She lacks mind strength to make her own choices.” Darth Vader explained.   
The emperor didn’t mind the idea as such. After all it would be Vader’s job to create her into a valuable spy, and if he thought he could do it, then so he probably could. But what really bothered to emperor was what was going through Vader’s mind; he could even slightly tell a difference in the way he was talking about this girl.   
“Well. If she is submissive, then it will be up to you to make something of her.” the emperor finally agreed.   
Vader noticed immediately the word submissive as the emperor said it, and for a strange reason he could feel his crotch become uncomfortable at the thought of the previous event.   
“Yes, my master.” Vader accepted. 

~

Meanwhile, back in Darth Vader’s room, Vivian finally awoke, after a 4 hour rest. She stared across the room with half open eyelids as she rested her head on the pillow. She was trying to process and accept what had happened to her. She was now a prisoner. But what kind of prisoner was she? Did Vader plan to engage in such an act with her always, or was it just a one time thing? It confused her greatly, and began to mess with her head. She couldn’t deny that she wanted it. She loved it. But as great as it was, she couldn’t help but feel guilt from being used. Vader didn’t feel anything for her. He was just in it for himself. And he could hear her thoughts? That was odd. This was all crazy. Vivian sat up in the bed and held her face in her hands. She couldn’t help her guilt. She shouldn’t have submitted to Vader. She should have resisted at all costs, but instead she gave into her desires. What am I going to do!?  
Tears began forming in her eyes. She broke down and sobbed into her hands. What will Luke say!? I’m sorry, Luke.  
Her freedom was gone, her virginity was gone, and her sanity was fading.   
I need to get away from here! I want to go home! I don’t understand!   
Vivian jumped up from the bed, taking the blankets with her; she wrapped it around herself and ran to a corner of the room. She sat herself down and hugged her knees. She hung her head and continued to cry. She wished she could run away. She wished she had clothes. She wished she could see her friends again. My virginity and my freedom have been taken from me all in one day! Please god, help me. I can’t take this suspense! I want to die right now. Why did I submit? I wanted him. I still do. He only wants me for sex. He doesn’t care about me. Was this rape? Or was it my fault?   
Vivian couldn’t help but think and question herself. Little did she know Vader could hear every single thought she had where she was talking to herself and questioning herself, and he was on his way back to the room in a hurry. I don’t want to be here anymore! Please! Come save me Luke!  
Vivian desperately wiped tears away from her eyes. She felt tainted and unclean. For once in her life she actually was feeling a craving to shower. Her breathing was uneasy, and she thought that for a moment she might faint from the panic and stress she was under. But she feared that if she did faint, she would wake up in pain with her wrists and ankles tied to the bed again.   
I can’t take this!!! Luke!!!!! She screamed in her mind.   
At that exact moment, the room door opened, and Vader hurried in. He became slightly raged Vivian was not on the bed where he left her, but her startled gasp gave him her location and eased his anger. He looked over at her through his mask.   
Vivian felt more tears rush to her eyes, as she began pleading at Vader like before.   
“Please don’t hurt me!” she cried, shivering from fear and her unsteady breathing.   
For a moment, even Darth Vader was a little taken back and confused. He had convinced her three times he wasn’t going to hurt or kill her. She made out as if he was this terrible man who couldn’t control his temper. Sometimes that may have been true, when people betray him, or fail to follow his orders. But she was a female. A young girl, and he couldn’t kill her, especially not with what he had planned for her.   
“I’m sorry!” Vivian cried again, “Please let me go!”   
Vader began to approach her now. Vivian began to sob more in fear of being hurt once the Jedi was beside her.   
“Wondering child,” Vader spoke, “When will you understand I have no desire to harm you.” He held his hand out to Vivian, expecting her to accept it. Vivian glanced up to the dark lord. His voice somehow calmed her, like before. She slowly and cautiously began to reach her hand up to take Vader’s. Vader watched her. He wondered what on earth was wrong with this girl. He hadn’t met very many human girls since he went to the dark side, but even so, he had never seen someone so fragile and fearful. He had seen Vivian when around her friends. She seemed much more happy, energetic, quite loud and out-there. He never imagined her to be like this when in his presence.   
Vivian’s hand met with Vader’s. It sent chills through her body.   
Vader gently wrapped his fingers around her hand, and began pulling her to her feet. Vivian couldn’t support the blanket around her with just one hand, so it slid off of her as she stood, and fell to the floor at her feet. Vader couldn’t help but let his eyes scan her bare form. Vivian felt no more tears rush to her eyes. Her embarrassment of exposing her body to Vader faded as well. She expected Vader to take her back to the bed, and perhaps take advantage of her again, but to her surprise, he didn’t. He lead her past the bed, to a door in the room. In a flash, it opened.   
Vivian peered inside, and saw it was a bathroom. It had a shower, and a toilet, all nice and clean. Vader had heard her thoughts from before, and how she felt unclean. Vivian blushed slightly. For a man of not many words, he definitely came across to her as kind, in a strange way.   
“Should you need to use it.” Vader said plainly.   
Vivian gulped, “May I use it after you answer my questions, like you said you would?” she asked nervously.   
“If you wish.” Vader said, now leading Vivian over to the bed. He gestured for her to sit on it, and she obediently followed the order. Vader left her side and walked over to the door where he had placed something the moment he barged in. Vivian was curious, but didn’t pry. Once Vader had retrieved what he needed, he returned to Vivian. She looked up to him, and eyed the strange white material in his hands. Vader handed it to her. She immediately accepted, now realising it was clothing for her.   
Where was her original clothing?   
“Thank you, my lord.” Vivian thanked gratefully, “But where -”  
“You wonder where your original clothing is.” Vader cut her off.   
Vivian gulped, hoping he wasn’t mad with her, and nodded to answer him.   
“I will be providing you with an outfit every day. You need not worry about such a thing.” Vader explained.   
Vivian looked down to the outfit. It seemed rather small. She would definitely fit it, seeing as it was stretchy material, but it would seem rather tight, and revealing. Is this what Vader wanted?   
“You may ask your questions, when ready.”   
Vivian looked back up to Vader. She had gotten her request for a shower and clothing, now she had to ask the rest of her questions. There were so many she didn’t even know where to begin.   
“I have many questions.” Vivian said quietly, “The first I must ask is, how could you hear my thoughts?”   
“I can hear many thoughts from many different people. It’s a power I have.” Vader answered as simple and quick as possible. If Vivian had a lot of questions to get off her chest he needed to get through them quickly. He needed to question her as well.   
“Oh…that’s cool…” Vivian mumbled, “My next question…is…what happened before…is that always how you treat your new prisoners?” she wondered.   
Vader paused for a moment. He had hoped she didn’t question about that, but it was foolish to hope for such a thing.   
“Of course not.” Vader replied, a little bit irritated by that question.   
“Then why me?” Vivian pried.   
“Do you want me to dignify that with a truthful answer?” Vader snapped at her. Vivian helplessly leaned back in fear. She gulped.   
“Yes! I want to know why you did that to me! Why am I different from any other prisoner you capture?” she questioned.   
Vader reached his hand over Vivian’s body and latched around her neck, forcing her back into the bed. Vivian let out a gasp and placed her hands on Vader’s arm, tugging at it helplessly, pleading for forgiveness in her eyes. Vader’s arm was immovable. His grip around her neck was not tight enough to choke or cause her pain, but it was lightly squeezing, showing her who was dominant in the room.   
“Please don’t hurt me my lord!” Vivian begged, shutting her eyes tightly.   
“I’ll bet you want to know why I’m keeping you here as well,” Vader snarled, “And I’ll bet you’re wondering why I’ve given you such revealing clothing!?”   
Vader’s harshness was giving Vivian anxiety. Vader had practically read her mind again, and now she was terrified that he may have been pissed off with her. She constantly feared for her life when in his presence and even when not in his presence.   
“Please my lord!” Vivian pleaded, “I’m sorry! You said you would answer my questions!”   
Vader knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help but love to see the clothe-less girl in front of him struggle under his power.   
“You will be kept here, to aid me when I am in need.” Vader decided to be more demanding and forceful towards her. He needed to pull her into line. He would give her everything she needs, but in return she needed to prove herself to him.   
Vivian stared up to him with uncertainty in her eyes, “You mean…I’ll be kept as your…sex slave?” she found the courage to say. If the sex slave idea was indeed true, she knew she wasn’t in any danger of being killed, but she may be in for some harm.   
Vader tightened his grip around Vivian’s neck, “Should you dare speak of it to anyone! It’ll be another story for you!” he growled at her. Vivian flinched and gripped his arm tighter.   
“I swear, my lord!” she tried to convince him, “I have no intention of telling anyone anything!”   
Vader smirked behind his mask, “Good girl.” He soothed, lightening his grip, “I will provide you with your needs to live. But in return you must not resist me.” He reasoned, now releasing Vivian from his grip.   
Vivian gulped, “And if I do resist?” she questioned, secretly finding a kind of amusement in Vader’s dominance.   
Vader smirked at her daring personality, “You will not resist.” He stated firmly to her, as he now ran the back of his gloved hand over her face. Vivian blushed at the contact. She felt guilty she was accepting the dark Jedi, but for some reason she found it impossible to refuse him. His touch was heavenly to her.   
“I have much bigger plans for your future.” Vader said, brushing his fingers over Vivian’s soft neck.   
“What plans?” Vivian wondered.   
Vader put his finger to her lips, “That will be realised in time. For now, I must carry out my duty, and question why exactly you came here in the first place?” he said. He noticed Vivian’s hesitation to respond to his question, and decided to approach her in another way. He gently caressed her face, and made his way down to caressing her neck.   
Vivian couldn’t help but feel aroused at his touch. She knew at this rate she wouldn’t be able to deny anything from her new master.   
“I can’t say.” She sighed.   
Vader knew she would refuse to answer his questions, but that was okay, it would be taking the next step towards her corruption to work for him. He had to train her, and this would be good progress if he could break the information from her. Vader moved his hand gently over Vivian’s body, trying to show comfort and understanding. He could easily force the truth from her, or he could be gentle and calm, which would gain her trust for him, and that’s what he mainly needed to build up right now.   
“You can.” Vader said, “I am being tolerant with you. If you cannot answer the questions I ask, you will be forced to be questioned by others on the Death Star, and there, I cannot protect you from harm.” He explained, which frightened Vivian.   
She didn’t want to be questioned by anymore people, especially if they would be harsher than Vader.   
“Do you wish to be harmed?” Vader asked.   
“No.” Vivian sighed.   
“Then answer my questions.” He said, still holding on well to his calmness.   
Vivian let out yet another sigh, and turned her head to her side so she didn’t have to face the dark lord when answering.  
“I came here on my own accord. I was strictly told not to by my friends. But I came anyway. I thought I could find a transmitter to help a droid I know.” Vivian admitted, wishing he hadn’t done so.   
Vader continued to stare at Vivian, “What were you going to use this transmitter for?” he asked.   
“I don’t really know.” Vivian said, “All I know is, my friends were talking about how they desperately needed one to help transmit messages and things…so I thought I would help them, and find the transmitter myself.” She explained.   
“So, simply you just needed a transmitter?” Vader said, “Is that all you were here for?” he continued to pry, hoping to get her to admit something else to him.   
“Well yes, that was my mission…” Vivian said, “The only thing apart from that was, I explored around a little more than I should have. I wanted to see new things I haven’t seen before, and well…in that process…I guess that’s when I was caught.”   
“I see you underestimated our security here.” Vader grinned.  
Vivian nodded slightly, “I suppose I did.” She mumbled. She hoped there were no more questions. She didn’t want to reveal anymore information to the Jedi. She knew if she refused she may be handed over to harsher enemies, right before she would most likely get another pounding by Vader for persuasion. The conversation between her and Vader fell silent for the moment. The questions she wished to ask had disappeared. She now knew why she was here, and the duties she had to perform as the prisoner of her status.   
“…I’m sorry.” Vivian mumbled.   
Vader watched her. “You are regretful of this choice you have made?” he wondered, taking his hand from her body.   
“For some reasons…yes…for others…no.” she answered truthfully, before closing her eyes in resentment of what she had just admitted.   
Smirking behind his mask, Vader couldn’t help but imagine ploughing the youthful girl into the bed again. He now had a taste for the act once again, and felt he would be lost without it. He knew the risk of behind caught out. Not only would it cause people to perhaps doubt him; Palpatine would see him as weak. Either that would be the result in being discovered, or maybe it would be the complete opposite, and help his image as a powerful forceful man that gets what he wants, when he wants it. Either way it was a risky game to play, Vader thought, but that just made the whole thing so much more interesting.   
“In conclusion to this little question time game.” Vader began, “Is there any requests you have to make your imprisonment more comfortable here?” he thought he should ask. He needed the girl to like him, trust him, and hold faith. Allowing her to have some rights would improve her thoughts of him greatly, and that’s the card he had to play. Vivian sat up on the bed how she was before she was forced down. She stared curiously at Vader through the emotionless mask.   
“Requests?” she wondered if her ears may have deceived her.   
“That is correct.” Vader said, “What do you request for your time here?” he repeated his question.   
Vivian thought she would explode with happiness that Vader was actually going to let her have a say in something. She had so many thoughts already to request. But then, she knew she was in fact a prisoner, and such outrageous requests would surely be denied. She kept her requests to a minimum, and a range that was actually doable.   
She paused for a few moments, before saying her first request, “My first request is…” she began, “Whenever I use the bathroom, whether it be shower or for any reason, I request that I have complete privacy.” She said, hoping Vader didn’t have a sour reaction to her first request.   
Vader paused for the moment, allowing his breathing to be the only thing heard in the room.   
“As you wish.” He finally accepted, “But should you use that privacy for plotting or to resist your imprisonment, there will be exceptions.” He explained.   
Vivian nodded, “I understand.”   
“Is there anything else?” he wondered.   
“Well, I have a sort of question and yet request…” Vivian mentioned, “Will I be confined here in this room completely? Or will I be privileged to walk freely around the Death Star?”   
Vivian’s question made Vader falter slightly. Her freedom around the Death Star would raise suspicion for others. But then again, the emperor would understand if she were to be in the process of training. It could work. But it was too soon to be giving her rights. He had to win over her trust first, and then he would allow her to roam around; of course under supervision at all times by a couple of storm troopers.   
“You will be granted that privilege in time. But for the next few days you will remain confined here, until I bring you before the emperor.” Vader explained.   
Vivian gulped. The thought of the emperor made her quiver. She had heard such terrible stories about him, and the fact he was so unbelievably supported by the power of the dark side made her more uneasy. He could kill her in a flash if he didn’t approve of her. And if he did, would Vader stop him? Or would he just let it be, and allow her to be killed, and then go in search for another sex slave.   
“Please don’t tell me I’d have to be his sex slave too.” Vivian hesitated.   
Vader slowly shook his head, “He will not be aware of this. You must keep your mouth shut, or that’s what you may even become.” He warned.   
Vivian tried her best to choke back gagging from the thought. She had heard of the emperor’s appearance, and she didn’t find it appealing at all, even if he had awesome powers.   
“I will be sure to keep silent, my lord.” Vivian bowed her head to him to show she was completely loyal for now. Vader was tempted to have sex with the girl right then and there. It was the perfect opportunity, and he had time to spare. But, he knew he shouldn’t act like some maniac and perhaps lose some of her trust. Sex once every few days, he vowed to himself, but somehow he didn’t think he could keep that vow.   
“Now, my precious slave.” Vader soothed, gently caressing Vivian’s face again, “I have duties to attend to. I shall return later.”   
Vivian blushed, “Yes, my master.” She said obediently.   
It amazed Vader at how quickly and easily she was accepting her fate. He softly brushed aside some of Vivian’s light blond hair from her face, before making his way to the door again. He admired Vivian’s beautiful elegant features, and knew it would be a great future indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Vow broken

 

“We have to go save her!” Luke repeated over and over like a broken record to his friends. The friends watched him in somewhat discomfort.   
“Look, we an’t risking our lives for something so stupid, we don’t even know where the girl is.” Han finally piped up, forcing Luke to rush to him in a hurry.  
“On the Death Star! That’s where she is!” Luke almost spat, “We’ve got to go get her!”   
“Luke.” Leia sighed, “It’s dangerous. We can’t take the risk of being caught on the Death Star.” She tried to help Han reason. Luke glanced to Leia, rather confused about her choice in sides and opinion. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“So you’re saying we’re not going to rescue her!?” Luke questioned, looking back and forth between the two friends. Neither Han nor Leia responded right away to that question, and remained silent and avoided eye contact with Luke.   
Luke shook his head, “I can’t believe what I’m hearing!” he said, pacing around back and forth now.   
“Well, if you don’t mind me saying so,” C3po began, “Are we not all allies here? I assumed we were to look out for and take care of each other. Although, I do try to avoid danger at all costs.” He mentioned, causing R2-D2 to beep a few times in agreement.   
“C3po is right! She’s one of us! Why aren’t we helping her!?” Luke felt like he was repeating himself to a solid wall. It seemed like nothing was going through his friends’ minds.   
Han leaned forward, “She got herself into that god dam mess.” he said harshly.   
“But she was trying to help us!” Luke continued to argue.   
“She may have been trying to help us Luke, but she must have been captured in the process…we can do nothing for her now.” Leia said, staring down to her hands hoping not to be scolded by Luke.   
Luke’s jaw dropped, “Yeah! We can! We can go save her! They’ll probably kill her if we don’t!” he yelled.   
“Then so be it kid.” Han said, “We can’t save her. This whole operation could be blown if we were to take a risk like that!” he argued with Luke.   
“We did the same thing for Leia!” Luke snapped, “We didn’t get caught, we were able to rescue her! Her life was at stake and we saved her and we didn’t even know her!”   
“Luke, please don’t make this difficult.” Leia begged.   
“Kid, that’s because she’s a princess! She’s part of this whole operation! She needed to be saved.” Han continued to argue back to Luke, “And that Vivian girl, she was really just a tagalong, she is of no use, she’s not worth the hassle.”   
Luke paused. His emotions were getting out of control. He took a moment to recollect himself. He slowly sat down on a nearby chair, and hung his head in pain.   
“She’s a friend. And that’s just as important.” He muttered.   
Leia watched him with guilt, “I’m sorry Luke. The time is not right to return to the Death Star. In time we will go there again, and if she is still being held there, we’ll save her.” she tried to restore Luke’s hope, but it didn’t return in the slightest.   
“No.” Luke mumbled to himself and shook his head again. 

~

Meanwhile back on the Death Star, Vader went about his duties, while Vivian was still locked away in his room preparing herself for a shower.   
Vivian sighed. She didn’t understand Vader at all. He could be so kind and gentle with her, and then suddenly lash out with anger, then somehow sooth it off with generosity. It confused her greatly, but she tried not to think too much, in case Vader decided to listen in on her thoughts. She ran the shower to a nice warm temperature, and climbed inside to begin cleaning herself. She let the water run over her body, giving her great relief. She washed herself thoroughly, in case she may be in a situation where should would be denied the right again for a while. She scrubbed Vader’s dried seed from her thigh, distinctly remembering the feeling when he let it over her. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of how sex felt. She had always known it was pleasuring as such, and knew how to reach her climax, but she had no idea that doing it for real was so epic. Either she felt it to be so powerful, or perhaps that was just the act of Vader’s sex; surely it would be quite different to having sex with a normal person, Vivian thought. Vivian now washed around her genitals to prevent future odour, and noticed that it wasn’t all exactly in good order. The previous event had left her sore and bruised. She knew it probably wouldn’t heal completely for at least two or three days, perhaps even four or five. I hope he doesn’t sleep with me for at least another day or two…it will get sorer.  
Vader heard that thought, as he often tuned into Vivian’s thoughts now, to keep a check up on her. He sighed silently. He wasn’t sure whether or not he could wait for such an amount of days, and he knew having his way and causing her pain would push her further away from him.   
Vader cursed to himself. Why wasn’t getting what he wants easy like it usually is? He couldn’t perform his duty training her, and be making love to her at the same time. He needed to train her, and he desperately wanted to fulfil his needs as a man.   
After another 6 minutes of showering and thinking, Vivian decided it was time for her to get out, and get changed into the clothes Vader prepared for her. She didn’t know what it would be like on her, but she wasn’t in any position to argue. She dried herself off with a towel first, before eyeing the clothing in front off her. She picked up one of the pieces of clothing; it seemed Vader did not provide underwear or a bra for her, although, the size of the outfit could be classified as both.   
She stepped into the bottom-wear and pulled it up. It was indeed a tight revealing fit, but she had to admit, it did look very nice. It was a plain white pair of pants, although very short and arousing to any man. Vivian then took the top piece which came across to her as a sort of boob tube. She slipped her arms through it, and struggled to pull it over her breasts. In a few moments she successfully got it right, and straightened it out so it looked neat. She stared at herself in a mirror. If this was meant to be a sex slave outfit, she could certainly see why. Vivian noticed more bits of clothing now. They were the same pure white stretchy material, although they seemed to be cuffs. She knew they could only be for one on each wrist and ankle, and another slightly bigger one to put around her neck. She thought they should have been black, considering Vader is a dark lord, so it came across as a bit of a surprise to see he desired to see a lady in white. Perhaps it symbolised purity and innocence. Perhaps it was his fantasy to have his way with an innocent young girl who lusted for him.   
After all, he did tell her she was not to refuse him. Perhaps he didn’t like rape.   
But, it wasn’t that Vader had a problem with holding her against her will to complete his needs, but he didn’t wish to do so considering it would corrupt his plan for her.   
Holding Vivian against her will would be thrilling and pleasuring, Vader thought, but that was one ambition he was unable to require.   
After an hour or two, it was time for Vader to return to his room. He contained himself as usual, and prepared to see Vivian in a nonsexual light. Part of him hoped she would be sleeping, so it wouldn’t be so hard. She was going to be wearing the outfit he had given her, and it could only get worse when he sees her. He strode back to his room, soon coming to the door.   
Vivian had just exited the bathroom for about the tenth time. She couldn’t help but keep returning to the mirror to look over how her outfit would look to anyone who looked at her. She always wanted to wear something like that, but on her planet it was classed as inappropriate. If she was to wear something like this when walking around the Death Star, she certainly would get head turns from everywhere. Did Vader want to show her off?   
Vivian slowly paced over to the bed, unaware of Vader’s presence behind the room door.   
The door slid open in an instant. Startled by the suddenness, Vivian turned to face the guest. Of course, she realised, it was Vader. Who else would it be?   
Vader eyed her almost immediately. She was in the outfit he had prepared for her, and now he was desperately trying not to lose control. He kept his cool, and approached her. Vivian watched him, still holding the same curiosity in her eyes as she usually did when staring at his mask.   
Vader had a plan. He planned to get Vivian in a position where he could take advantage of her again. She was sure to mention her pain to him, and that was what Vader wanted. After she would admit such a thing, Vader would play the gentle understanding game with her, and let her free from him for the rest of the night. That way he would gain instant trust.   
Vader now stood in front of Vivian, making her feel helpless and somewhat intimidated by his height compared to her own. She broke eye contact from the mask, and stared down at the floor. She thought she should say something to break the silence. It was making her feel uncomfortable.   
“I’m glad you are back, master.” She said quietly, trying to show loyalty to please the dark Jedi.   
Vader continued to watch her, a little surprised by what she had said.   
“How so?” he asked her. He reached his hand up to caress Vivian’s cheek, then slowly turn her face to face him again. She blushed the moment her eyes met Vader’s again.   
“When in your presence, the feeling of loss flees my heart.” Vivian admitted.   
Vader brushed her hair aside, and placed his gloved hand on her bare shoulder. He turned her around gently, so her back was facing him. He glanced down to Vivian’s arse, tightly fitted in the pants he gave her. He almost lost control over his kind actions; he wanted to spank her and throw her on the bed. But soon, he was able to pull himself together. He continued his plan, and pulled Vivian backwards, causing her to back into him. At that moment, Vivian couldn’t help but close her eyes in affection. Vader’s arms were around her. It made her feel so secure and turned on. Vader ran his hands over her body, squeezing her breasts, caressing her hips, brushing over her stomach, and rubbing over the centre of her pants. Vivian let out a moan, and rested her head back onto Vader.   
Vader watched her, and enjoyed the power he had over her body. Hearing Vivian moan gave him a thrill, and urged him to continue. She had to refuse him soon, or he would get too carried away with his dirty desire. He already scolded himself in his mind for how badly he wanted it.   
“You are astoundingly attractive in this outfit.” He complimented.  
Vivian’s body flushed with joy at hearing those words from Vader. No one has said something like that to her before, and it was a dream come true to hear such a thing from Darth Vader.   
“Thank you, my master.” Vivian thanked, lust flowing through her voice, “Does it turn you on?” she whispered.   
Vader didn’t know how to respond to this. It did turn him on, but if he admitted that, Vivian might use it against him somewhere along the line to get her way.   
“Do not ask such things.” Vader responded, releasing Vivian’s breast and moving his hand to grope around Vivian’s soft neck.   
Vivian let out an uncontrollable moan, “You turn me on, my lord.” She admitted to him, placing her free hands on Vader’s right arm, which was busy with rubbing her, making her wet. She could still feel the bruises lightly, but Vader’s pleasuring touch was drowning it out. Vader silently sighed,  
“My sweet, precious obedient slave.” He soothed, “You pressure the inevitable.” He warned her. He took one of her hands and placed it where his right hand had just been, then replaced his hand over the top of hers, and continued rubbing, so Vivian was touching herself under Vader’s force. Glancing down to see such a thing made Vader harder than ever. He was restraining himself so well, but he couldn’t help but push and tease himself.   
“I want it, master.” Vivian confessed.   
Vader resisted himself from lunging at her and forcing her to the floor to engage in intercourse with her again. What was Vivian saying? Vader wondered. She said in her mind before that she was tender and didn’t want intercourse for at least another day or two, and now she was openly admitting she wanted it. This was all too strange, Vader thought. Perhaps she was plotting something, and this was her trap to catch Vader off guard. Even if it was a plan, Vader thought, it’s certainly working, he cursed. But Vader’s senses didn’t tell him she was leading a lie. She seemed to be quite passionate and truthful when speaking and reacting to him. Vader still remained cautious, but continued along with this. Vivian could hardly believe what she was saying as well. She knew she was sore, but somehow she just didn’t give a dam. Once Vader would hit that spot inside her, no kind of pain could drown that out.   
Vader breathed in Vivian’s ear, giving her shivers of delight.   
“Why do you admit such a thing to me?” Vader asked.   
“Because I speak my feelings,” Vivian replied, “It’s a trait I have. But, if you do not like it, I will remain silent for you.” She offered.   
That is what Vader especially didn’t want. He wanted the girl to tell him everything and anything.   
“I did not request you to put a halt to this trait.” He said, “It is of value.”   
Vivian smiled to herself. Vader must have liked the way she spoke to him, especially since she was being positive towards him and his objective for her.   
“Please, my lord.” Vivian said, pulling away from Vader.   
Vader didn’t like her flee from him, but watched what her intent was.   
Vivian approached the bed, and collapsed on it. She lifted her head, and glanced over her shoulder at Vader who was furtively admiring the position she was in.   
“I want it so bad.” She managed to say through a moan.   
At hearing that, Vader moved quickly to her. He could not resist the bait she was giving to him. He was hooked like a helpless fish. He was angry at himself for falling victim to this plead of yearning from a girl. But he couldn’t help himself. He had to take advantage of the situation.   
Vader climbed on the bed, behind Vivian. He wrapped his arms around Vivian’s stomach and pulled her back onto him like how they were before. He ran his hands over her body again, while Vivian moaned at his contact. He held her with his left arm, and fought to pull his member from his pants with his right hand. Vivian felt what he was doing, and her heart began to pound.   
“I know I shouldn’t,” Vivian said, biting her lip.   
“Shouldn’t what?” Vader questioned, continuing to hold her, finally pulling himself free from his outfit.   
Vivian sighed, “My body…it’s a little sore…from before.” she finally said, hoping she would receive some consideration from Vader.   
Vader let out a sigh, although it wouldn’t have sounded like much compared to his normal breathing sound.   
“You expect me to shy away after the taunting and succumbing you gave me!?” Vader snapped at her insolence. He knew he shouldn’t have scolded her like that. This was meant to be his plan. He was meant to leave her be after she admitted her pain. But he couldn’t. She wasn’t meant to agree to him so willingly. It threw him off course.   
“I’m sorry, master.” Vivian apologised fearfully. Vader tried his best to hold his fury, and began stroking his member a few times, still teasing himself.   
“But it doesn’t matter now, my lord.” Vivian suddenly said, “It doesn’t hurt too badly, and even if it will, I want you so badly I can’t refuse you.” She admitted, causing Vader to snap to attention. He was overjoyed by Vivian’s statement. He was able to have his way with her again.   
“My dear child, if you told me such a thing sooner I would have left you be.” Vader said, “But if you’re sure you can handle it.”   
“Oh my master, thank you.” Vivian said gratefully, “But I am sure. I need you!” she moaned.  
Vader smirked, pushing Vivian back down to the bed now. He didn’t know what position he wanted more right now; to do her from behind, or to have her hold onto him. He wanted Vivian to feel comfortable, and he knew that she liked holding onto him and placing her head into his shoulder, so that was the way he decided to let it go.   
He grabbed Vivian and flipped her over so she was lying on her back, facing him.   
Vivian looked innocently up at her new master. He was such a seductive man, she thought.   
Vader wasted no time; he pulled Vivian’s tight pants down, and slid them off. Within moments of seeing her beautiful pussy again, Vader threw himself at her. Vivian followed the quick forceful actions and immediately wrapped her arms around Vader, and waited eagerly for him to insert himself. Even though she had slept with Vader before, she still felt nervous, and her heart thumped hard against her chest just like the first time. Vader tugged at himself a few times, taking in the blissful moment before first entry. After enjoying himself for the moment, he finally forced himself into Vivian’s tight entrance. He couldn’t help but let out a groan at the ecstasy of the feeling. Vivian let out a moan as well. It may have hurt slightly when entering, but once it hit her deep inside, she couldn’t help but wrap her legs around the dark Jedi.   
Vader loved the reactions from Vivian he received. They made the experience so much more pleasuring. He began thrusting in and out of Vivian now, after taking in the moment. It was only now that he realised, he had broken his vow to himself. He wished he hadn’t. Breaking the vow only left him to believe that he was being corrupted by this girl. And that was not at all a good thing. But for the moment, he didn’t care, he was getting what he wanted, and he planned to enjoy every second of it he could get. He pounded Vivian hard and fast, pulling back every now and then to force Vivian to look at him. He wanted to see her innocent lustful eyes staring up at him while being put under such pleasure. He caressed her face, before pressing his two gloved fingers against her lips. With half closed eyes Vivian accepted them, and sucked on them willingly. Vader let out a groan at the sight. He had such control and power over Vivian.   
Vivian closed her eyes, unable to control herself. She was overwhelmed with the pleasure Vader was giving her. Vader noticed he was hitting the right spot in Vivian, and began to forcefully slam into it harder. Vivian’s face tensed as she let out a loud cry, muffled by Vader’s fingers. Vader pumped her mouth with his fingers more now, enjoying hearing her cries stifled by him.   
“You still want this?” Vader questioned the girl, making it as difficult for her to answer as possible. He wanted to hear her try, but fail.   
Vivian tried her best to cry out to Vader that she loved everything he was doing to her, but her cries were just cries, they had no wording, and Vader loved every moment of it.   
“I will stop if you fail to tell me.” He groaned at the thought of stopping.   
Vivian rapidly shook her head, hoping to god that Vader wouldn’t stop. She was in love with his actions; they made her feel so good. No one has made her feel like that, not even if she had sex with another man.   
“No!” Vivian tried to beg, “Please don’t stop master!”   
Though her words were hardly making sense from being muffled by the gloved fingers, Vader could still understand what she was saying.   
“Look up at me.” Vader ordered.  
Vivian didn’t know if she could. Her body had become heavy and uncontrollable, but Vader wouldn’t quit what he was doing to her. It seemed this entire situation fuelled Vader’s desires.   
Vivian tried to open her eyes, to stare up at her master, and after a few moments, she finally succeeded. She dazedly looked into the black mask above her, hoping it was satisfied with the order she had carried out.   
“Master I -” Vivian tried to say, but she couldn’t get the words to exit her mouth.   
Vader was curious as to what she had to say, and withdrew his fingers for the moment.   
“What is it you wish to say to me?” he asked, trying to keep his voice under control from the pressure over his body.   
“Master…” Vivian mumbled, “I…I…” she tried.   
Vader waited patiently, either way, he was fucking a young girl, and it all felt the same whether he was waiting for something or not.   
“I…l-l-…” Vivian desperately tried to for the courage up to speak the words she had so badly wanted to, “I l-love you my master!!” she admitted, causing Vader to snap to attention. Vivian could hardly believe she admitted such a thing. But the situation forced her conscience from telling her no.   
Vader was taken back. Was the girl actually in love with him? He didn’t know how to react. He hadn’t had someone say something like that since Padme. He couldn’t believe Vivian had said such a thing to him. Did she truly mean it, or was it just a spur of the moment? Vader didn’t know, but he was determined to find out.   
“Why do you admit this?” he questioned, choking back groans from the tightness around his cock.   
“I can’t help it my master!” Vivian moaned, “I’ve always wanted you!” she whimpered, burying her face into her master’s shoulder; all the staring into eyes she could not see was making her uncomfortable, especially with what she was admitting. Vader had no idea what to say to the girl. She always wanted him? How could that be? They had never really had a one on one encounter with each other, and they’ve rarely seen each other as well. It didn’t make much sense, but for Vivian to admit something like that it had to be true, Vader thought, unless she was saying it to please him? Instead of taking the moment to find words to speak to Vivian, he brushed off her admittance, and continued the blissful act to its very end. And it was only a few minutes more before Vivian gave a loud cry of pleasure as she writhed beneath the dark lord, which put Vader on the line as well. He was satisfied with the feeling of making the slave orgasm for the second time; it fuelled his high ego in himself. After a moment or two with Vivian beginning to settle down from her bodies delight, Vader urgently pulled out of her, letting a low snarl escape as he spilt his seed over her thigh again. It was so close that time, Vader cursed to himself; he almost came inside the girl, and his body wanted every right to, no, it demanded every right to cum inside her. The feeling of complete dominance required him to fill her with himself, but his mind had to forcefully make him pull out, or else the child would become pregnant. There was no way to get what he wanted, unless he sterilised Vivian. But even that in itself made Vader feel a bit repulsed to do that to a woman, especially in Vivian’s prime; she had a whole life ahead of her yet. Plus it would lose the appeal to dominate a sterile girl; part of the thrill was to have a risk somewhere, and pregnancy was it.   
Vader gave a few last tugs at his penis, before turning away from Vivian to put himself away. Vivian panted as she stared at the ceiling, wondering if Vader would say anything in response to her statements during intercourse; he failed to respond to her before. What would he say? Then again, what did Vivian expect him to say? That he loved her too? Surely not; though Vivian would have longed to hear those words, even she knew it would impossible for the sith lord to say that. Vader did not love the girl, especially if he is keeping her as some kind of sex slave. He might have liked her at least, or maybe that was only for her body. Vivian hated the feeling of being used, but being used by Darth Vader was a completely different level of feeling; it was more of a feeling she liked, and felt motivated to somehow try make him love her. That was a farfetched goal, but Vivian certainly would try.   
Vader could feel the curiosity pouring out of Vivian’s aura, but he didn’t not turn to face her to answer any questions she may have had, or respond to her admitting she loved him; instead Vader stood from the bed coldly, and began to head towards the door like earlier. Vivian almost jumped up in the bed in an instant at seeing Vader moving away; she felt so confused and lonely.   
“Master?” she called after him, hoping he’d come back to her.   
Reaching the door, Vader turned to Vivian, once again as if the previous events never even happened. He looked over her body again, until noticing her worried expression.   
“Rest now, and make yourself presentable.” He said, making Vivian even more perplexed.   
“But master,” she tried to say,  
“Tomorrow you will be brought before the emperor for inspection. Do not disappoint him.” Vader’s cold voice stated. After having said that, Vader turned to exit the room, once again leaving Vivian alone, lost, and confused.   
It was quite strange, Vivian thought, after Vader had his way with her, he’d snap back to his formal self, and was eager to leave her, and if he spoke it was only of business, then once he would return to her he’d be very understanding and talkative.   
Right now Vivian was torn between thinking Vader had ultra crazy personality issues, or if he deeply didn’t like what he was doing.


End file.
